


Tears and Comfort

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crying, Family Drama, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Injury, M/M, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Supportive Sylvain Jose Gautier, Tsundere Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: There were many times Felix had cried. Even when he gotten older and attempted to hide his true emotions, Sylvain would find a way to help him out.Whumptober Challenge No 11. Psych 101Defiance/Struggling/Crying
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Tears and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Ah geez! I would like to apologize for the late entry.  
> This fic became a little more ambitious than I anticipated and reality (Mainly my job) is holding me back. Sorry peeps, but I can't help having a busy schedule.  
> So here is Challenge No 11 of Whumptober.  
> Enjoy!

Felix had been a crybaby while growing up. He cried whenever he lost a sparing match with his brother and he cried whenever he and Dimitri got into a fight. Sylvain was Felix’s crutch that supported him whenever he was upset. The young Fraldarius hardly ever went to anyone else when it came to comforting. Even when it was his own family. Felix had also cried when Sylvain had nearly perished in a well, due to his brother Miklan. After Sylvain’s recovery, he made a promise to Felix that they will stick together until they die together. But was it a promise they could maintain as years go by?

In the year 1176, Felix’s brother, Glenn was sent to Duscur on a diplomatic mission. The younger Fraldarius waited for his brother’s return, until one day, one of the king’s knights came to House Fraldarius with Glenn’s armour. It was devastating for Felix to hear that his brother was killed. But after the knight told Rodrigue that Glenn died for protecting Prince Dimitri, the duke stated, “At least his effort was not in vain. He died like a true knight.”

After Felix heard what his father just said, his eyes widened in shock. His tears did not cease to stop, but rage was boiling with in him.

“A true knight?! Is that all he is to you?!” Felix snapped at his father.

Rodrigue and the knight looked at the young Fraldarius in shock, offended by his outburst. The duke excused his son’s rude behavior to the soldier before he marched over to Felix and took him down a corridor to speak to him privately.

“Felix, that was disrespectful.” Rodrigue sternly told his son. “You should be proud of your brother’s sacrifice. He protected your friend and future king.”

“But why did he have to die?! Why are you praising his death?! Would you say the same thing if I was put in his place?!” Felix asked angerly.

“Felix, your brother died as a hero. A true knight. If you were put into his position, you’ll understand why he had to make the sacrifice.” Rodrigue firmly told him.

“What the hell are you talking about, Old Man?!” Felix snapped. “Glenn taught me how to survive on the battlefield! Are you saying his life is meaningless?!”

“No, Felix-” Rodrigue started.

“No, I’m done with this conversation! I’m going to my room!”

Felix turned his heel and marched straight to his room. Once he got there, he flopped onto his bed and wept. He cried until his tears dried up. After his brother’s death, Felix had never sought anyone for comfort. He did not even go to Sylvain. All Felix did to cope with his grief was practice his sword training. He did not bother to look for anyone. Even if they were his closest friends, Felix preferred to be alone. After his father had honoured Glenn’s death, chivalry had placed a foul taste in the young Fraldarius’s mouth. The knights in the books all died with honour, and people worshiped them because of their sacrifice. Those novels disgusted Felix because if those knights were real historical figures, the writers should have written on what they really were and not a bunch of fools throwing their lives away.

* * *

Throughout the nine years after Glenn’s death, Felix rarely shed a tear. The crybaby he once was, was no longer present. Felix had grown to be bitter and distant. He was no longer best friends with Dimitri, because after the rebellion that happened in 1178, Felix saw the prince as a murderous beast. His ideals clash with Ingrid’s because she fantasied on knighthood while Felix despised chivalry. The only way to communicate with him was to challenge him to a sparring match. Felix does sometimes try to approach people like attempting to give Bernadetta her satchel back or informing Annette to take a break while he took over her shift. But for most of the time, Felix would push anyone away unless they wanted to spar.

In the Great Tree Moon of 1186, after the battle on Gronder, Rodrigue had perished by protecting Dimitri from the girl they recently took to the monastery a moon before. Felix was only three meters away when he witnessed the attack. When he watched as his father say his last dying words to Dimitri and fade away, Felix clenched his fists, held back his tears, and sprinted away.

“Felix!” Sylvain called as he ran after his friend.

Felix darted into a nearby forest. When he stopped, he looked over his shoulder to glare at his friend.

“Go away Sylvain, I want to be alone.” He grumbled.

“No Felix, I am not leaving you.” Sylvain replied. “You are clearly upset, and I came to help.”

“I don’t need help.” Felix said as he looked away. “I am not some child that needs to be comforted. I can take care of my own problems.”

“Felix, are you even hearing yourself?” Sylvain rose his voice. “You been shutting yourself away from us ever since the Tragedy of Duscur happened! You kept pushing us away and not letting us in! Do you really think you could just run off just to hide your sorrow?”

Felix clenched his fists.

“I know you are upset! Even if you would try to deny it, you are saddened by your father’s death!” Sylvain continued.

“H-he died a foolish death!” Felix’s fists continued to tighten as tears threatened to pour out.

“I am not going to tell you your father died gallantly but that doesn’t change your sorrow!” Sylvain’s eyes began to soften and stared at the back of Felix’s head with concern. “What I’m saying is we are all here for you, Felix. We want you to open up, so you can’t continue to bottle up your emotions.”

Felix loosened the tension his fists but did not release them.

“When we get back to the monastery, I’ll give you some time alone. But don’t feel obligated to open yourself up. You could talk to me, the professor, Ingrid, anyone. We are here to help.”

There was no reply. Only plain silence.

Sylvain was about to turn around to return to the army, but before he could go, a pair of arms wrapped him from behind. He felt a head buried onto his shoulder and a mop of hair brushed against his neck. Sylvain slightly tilted his head over to the impact and saw Felix hugging him.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” the redhead asked.

Felix did not say anything, but he did nod his head. Although Sylvain could not clearly see his face, he could already tell that Felix was releasing his captive tears. It was a sign of opening, and Sylvain was relieved to see it.

* * *

During the Verdant Rain Moon of 1186, the Kingdom Army had stormed the Adrestian capital of Enbarr. They had already entered after they had taken care of Hubert and his reinforcements. But there were still enemies within the capital that needed to be dealt with, and that included Edelgard, the Imperial army, demonic beasts, and a group of mysterious mages that wore dark robes. The Kingdom Army split into three groups. Dimitri, Byleth, Dedue, and Gilbert stormed though the centre floor, while Annette, Mercedes, Ashe, and Catherine travelled though the left wing. It only left Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Flayn with the right wing and as they entered, they were greeted by a couple demonic beasts, an assassin, a fortress knight, and a couple of dark mages.

Felix and Ingrid had taken care of the assassin with little struggle, while Sylvain and Flayn sent some battalions to attack one monster. The defences on the beast was still solid, so Felix and Ingrid came to aid their allies. During that battle, the second demonic beast came to assist the other, which made life difficult for the quartet. They did however manage to defeat the first monster, but as they attacked the second one, the mage behind the fortress knight charged up a Bohr X spell and aimed it at Felix. Sylvain noticed for a split to where the attack was heading to. As Felix was distracted with fighting the demonic beast, Sylvain shoved him out of the way so the Bohr X would hit him instead. Felix was about to glare at his friend after the push but widened his eyes at the impact that nearly drained the Gautier’s life away. Sylvain fell off his horse and fell to the ground. Felix was about to charge at him for support, but the demonic beast continued to attack. Angered by his little predicament, Felix called over to Flayn to rescue Sylvain. The small green haired woman, who stood five meters away from the monster, used her white magic to rescue the injured redhead. Once Sylvain was out of harms way, Felix and Ingrid continued to fight the monster while Flayn tended to his wounds.

After the monster was taken care of, the same mage from behind the fortress knight, cast another Bohr X at Felix. The navy haired swordsman narrowly jumped back and was about to attack his assailant, but the fortress knight stood in the way and blocked the assault with his shield. Felix jumped back as he glared at the knight. Although the swordsman believed he could outrun his opponent, the armour was too thick to pass though a narrow doorway. The mage one again aimed another Bohr X at Felix, and this time he got hit. Fortunately, the swordsman halved the impact with his Aegis shield, so he did not end up like Sylvain. Felix temporarily sheathed his sword and used his lightning magic to strike down the knight. It took two bolts to bring him down and one of them was critical. The fortress knight collapsed and exposed the meddling mage with the powerful dark spell.

“There is no where to hide now!” Felix glared at his opponent as he unsheathed his Sword of Moralta.

The mage glared at the mortal savant and was charging up another Bohr X. He casted it at Felix, but the swordsman dodged out of the way. Felix than took his opportunity to strike down his opponent with immense speed. His Major Crest of Fraldarius activated while he struck, which sent the mage flying several meters away. The mages in the other room horrified stared at their supposed dead leader and cried, “Everyone retreat! Myson is dead!”

The last mage that was currently in the same room as Felix could not get the chance to retreat because Ingrid already killed him. Before Felix could enter another area, he sheathed his sword and turned towards Sylvain, who was still resting on the ground. The Gautier was conscious yet still recovering from that Bohr X spell. His upper body was slightly off the ground as he watched Felix walk up to him. Sylvain gave his friend a smile, while the Fraldarius glared down at him.

“Hey, Felix. I’m glad you’re still alive.” The Gautier friendly spoke.

“Y-you irresponsible fool! Protecting me like that!” Felix yelled. “You’re so weak and yet you’re always…always…” His fists were clenched up and tears threatened to pour out.

“Look, it doesn’t matter, as long as you’re safe.” Sylvain continued to smile.

“You could’ve died.” Felix persisted to fight back his tears. “That was a reckless move you made there. Do you even care about your own life?”

“Hey! That’s not nice! You should be thanking me.” Sylvain retorted.

Felix sighed and said, “You been doing this since we were children. Constantly fooling around and showing up when we really need you.”

Sylvain noticed Ingrid standing beside the Fraldarius heir as she nodded in agreeance. Felix looked down at his redheaded friends smile. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but after he took a glance at Flayn and Ingrid, he turned his face away from everyone. Sylvain watched his friend out of curiosity and asked, “What’s wrong, Felix? You look like you were about to say something.”

“It’s… nothing…” Felix denied.

“It didn’t look like nothing.” Sylvain replied as he noticed the blush on his friend’s face.

“Sh-shut up!” Felix glared at the redhead as his face continued to redden.

“Look, if you got something on your mind then say it.” Sylvain pressed.

Felix broke eye contact again as he said, “Maybe I’ll tell you later, but now is not the time.” He looked back to his friend again. “Right now, we must advance! The war is not going to be over if we continue yammering!”

“Alright.” Sylvain replied as he lifted himself off the ground. “I’ll continue to fight by your side as much as I’m able.” He patted Felix on the shoulder and then he called his horse. When the black Fódlan stallion came, Sylvain mounted it before the quartet could advance.

* * *

The battle with Edelgard was over and the newly crowned Dimitri spent his life reforming Fódlan. Before everyone could go their separate ways, Sylvain went to search for Felix. He found the blue haired swordsman in his dorm room, who was packing up his belongings. Felix looked up to his visitor and asked, “What do you want, Sylvain?”

“Remember you said you’ll tell me something after the war was over?” The redhead asked.

“About what?” Felix cocked his head.

“I-I don’t know.” Sylvain rubbed the back of his head. “You were about to say something after you told me that I was always constantly fooling around and showing up when I’m needed.” He then gave Felix a teasing smile and said, “You were blushing red to whatever you were thinking. Care to tell me what was on your mind?”

“Sh-shut up!” Felix’s face blushed red in embarrassment and turned his head away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Come on, Felix. I am not leaving until you say it.” Sylvain said in a teasing tone.

Felix sighed as the blush remained on his face. He did not look back up to Sylvain, but he said, “Before we went back out into battle, I was going to tell you that seeing you smile almost made me want to hug you.”

“Hug me? Is that why you were too embarrassed to tell me?” Sylvain widened his eyes in shock. Although, the redhead could understand why Felix wouldn't tell him then, because Ingrid and Flayn were there. Then a smile grew onto Sylvain’s face as he spread his arms wide and said, “Well, if that is what you want, I’m ready to have that hug.”

Felix jerked his head up to his friend in shock as his face continued to redden. His surprised face turned into a glare and yelled, “No! Forget you heard me say that! I don’t need a-”

Before Felix could finish his sentence, Sylvain lunged at him and captured him into a hug. The redhead’s tight embrace had trapped the navy haired man’s arms to his sides. Felix attempted to shove Sylvain off, but the redhead stubbornly kept a firm grip on him so he can not escape. Felix sighed in defeat as he rested his head on Sylvain’s shoulder and sunk into the hug. Tears began to peak from Felix’s eyes and was a little reluctant to let this moment end. He was in the arms of his childhood friend. The one who was mostly there for Felix whenever he was upset and someone he would cry for if this person were to die. A soft smile formed onto Felix’s face, as he indulged his moment with Sylvain and let his tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I was going to skip Challenge No 12 in my last fic? I lied. I meant No 13 was going to be skipped. I would be posting No 12 and No 14 shortly.  
> Again, sorry for the late entries.


End file.
